


Cycles

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Killer Night Shift
Genre: Cat and Mouse Games, M/M, Reader-Insert, nondescriptive character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Consider this: Adam/The Man continually messing with the timeline because he's taken with you and doesn't want to let you go(I dunno how to tag this fandom properly because this movie has four separate names bare with me)
Relationships: "The Man"/Reader, Adam "The Man"/Reader, Adam/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Cycles

“Adam! Adam I’m sorry-I’m sorry please!”

The begging falls on deaf ears. Hands much larger than your own go from your hair to your neck, effectively silencing you with a crushing squeeze. 

It’s not enough to kill you, not yet at least, but the blow of it is enough to cut off your airway. 

Even as he lifts you off the ground by the neck you struggle, feet kicking against the man's middle, even as it seems to do nothing to actually deter him. 

His overbearing presence, the crushing atmosphere, the pain. Nothing stops him.

Your fingers dig weakly into the flesh of the mask on his face. A mask made of human skin. 

A mask made of another one of his victims, someone just like you, someone who-

If you’re going to die here, if he’s going to kill you, then you want to see the face of the man who’s going to do it.

His real face.

The one you know. 

Death doesn’t come. 

A familiar feeling rushes over you, but it’s not death.

At least you don’t think it is. 

You’re still alive. 

As far as you know. 

  
Despite everything, you’re alive. 

How many times have you gone through this?

You don’t know. 

Stabbed.

Skinned.

Beaten.

Choked.

You’ve experienced it all. 

  
Taken everything Adam had to give, over and over again. 

And every time, like clockwork, you woke up in your hotel room, like none of it had ever happened at all. 

How many times has it been now?

When you first realized what was happening you’d kept tallies, marks scratched onto the walls of your hotel room…

But you’d given up the count after reaching twenty. 

In the early stages it was easy for Adam to trick you, to lie to you, to make you think he wasn’t the mastermind behind this, you’d even wanted to save him, the way you now want to save yourself. 

The others-

The ghosts, his other victims, they told you the rules, they taught you what to do, but…

Adam wasn’t playing by the rules. 

You were the new addition to the equation, and though he could easily kill you and trap you here that would be too easy. 

It would be more interesting, more fun to tear you down first, to avoid finishing the cycle, to avoid adding you to the cycle, until it was perfect. 

Hunting you down, finding new ways to kill and make you squirm, it had Adam’s full attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
